OS hot
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Des Os chaud sur le s couple réels et imaginaire de VD
1. Klaus-Caroline

Klaroline:

Caroline était chez elle entrain de pleurais, Tyler venait de rompre avec elle car il la trouvé trop distende, quand elle entendit un bruit fenant de sa fenetre. elle alla a sa fennetre et l'ouvrit et trouva Klaus en dessous de celle si.

"Klaus! Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

-Tu me laisse entré?

-Et pourquoi?

-Si tu le fais pas tu sera pas pourquoi je me retrouvae a fenir chez toi!

-C'est bon viens!"

Elle se poussa de la fenetre et il sauta a l'interieur de sa chambre.

"Alors?

-Kol et sa derniére conquette fesait trop bruit donc j'arrivais pas a dormir.

-Et ta directement penser a moi?

-Oui! Ca va Trésor?

-Oui pourquoi?

-T'as l'air triste.

-Tyler a rompu."

Ils s'étaient assit sur le lit et quand Caroline prononsa cette phrase elle se jeta dans les bras de l'Hybride.

"Je suis désolé Love!

-Tu mens!

-Quoi?

-Tu mens a moitier! T'es surement désolé car sa me rand tristre mais t'es aussi trés heureux car je suis libre d'etre avec toi.

-Et tu a envie t'etre avec moi?

-J'en sais rien."

Elle se tétourna de lui mais il commença a embraser son cou et sa la vie gémir. Il avait aussi poser ses main sur ses hanche.

"Klaus arrete"gemit-elle

-Arrete moi!"

Elle se retourna d'un coup et fondit sur sa bouche en le fesant basculait sur le lit et ils se retrouvérent alongé avec Caroline au-dessus. Klaus passa ses main sou le t-shirt de sa belle et Caroline commença a déboutonner la chemise de son futur amant. quand elle eu fini avec sa chemise elle s'asit pour enlever son haut et il en fit de même.

"Caroline? T'en as vraiment envie?

-Oui j'ai envie de toi! Je veus pour une fois avoir un homme un vrais.

-Caroline si je t'ai maintenant plus aucun homme ne poura de toucher. T'es auccourant?

-Klaus! Prouve moi que je n'aurais pas besoin t'aller voir ailleur et que t'es selui qu'il me faut.

-D'accord!"

Il la souleva par les hanche et la placa contre un mur tout en l'embrasant. Elle avait enrouler ses jambe autour de la taille de Klaus et passa ses main entre leurs deux corps et commença a ouvrit le pantelon de l'homme enface d'elle. Quand elle en eut fini avec sa ceinture et sa braquette elle lui baisa son pantelon et caleçon. Et il était vraiment un homme, son sexe était tendu au maximum et il était enorme, elle se demanda même si il aller réussir a entré en elle. Pendant se temps il avait enlevait le soutient-gorche de Caroline et lui cajolais les sein avant de baiser sa braquette et de lui enlevais a son tour son pantelon et sa petite culotte.

"Caroline! Ca va?

-Oui c'est juste que t'es plus gros que mes ex petit copain.

-Heureux de le savoir.

-Esperons que tu sache t'en servir."

Et elle le repousa sur le lit et vain se mettre a qualifourchon sur ses hanche et commanca a se froter contre lui.

"Caro...line arr..ete!

-Que veus tu?

-Toi Trésor!

-Comment?

-Je veus te sentir autour de moi sentir t'as chaleur.

-Tu m'exite!"

Elle se retrouva trés vite sous Klaus qui donna un grand cou de rein et leurs corps s'enboitere parfaitement bien.

"Humm... Trésor t'es si humide!"

Et il commença ses va et vien et a peine deux seconde Caroline fut au 7éme ciel!

"KLAUS! PlUS FORT!

-Je t'aime Caroline!

-Moi aussi je t'aime!"

Ces quel que mots l'exiter encore plus et il jouir tout les deux en cria le prénom de l'autre! Klaus s'effondra sur Caroline et Caroline passa ses main dans les courte boucle blonde de son "petit-ami". Et ensuite les passa endessous de ses épaule pour en pauser une dans son cou et l'autre au milieu de son dos pour le serrer contre elle et lui embraser la joue. Lui il avait enfuit sa tete dans le cou de sa belle et respirer son doux parfin. aprés quelque minute il se redira t'elle et se mit sur le coté pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras.

"Caroline?

-Oui!

-Se que tu m'as dit c'est vrais?

-Que je t'aime?

-Oui sa!

-Bien sur Klaus que c'est vrais! Et toi?

-Moi aussi!"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0TVDO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Si vous voulait un couple particulier demandé et voici quelque proposition:

Elijah-Elena

Elijah-Katherine

Elijah-Tatia

Klaus-Tatia

Klaus-Katerine

Klaus-Elena*

Klaus-Stefan

Stefan-Elena*

Stefan-Caroline

Stefan-Rebekah

Matt-Rebekah

Matt-Tyler

Matt-Jeremy

Jeremy-Tyler

Tyler-Caroline

Damon-Elena*

Mikael-Esther*

Alaric-Esther

Alaric-Elena*

...

*ATTENTION: se sont des couple que jen'aprécient pas trop ou que je trouve qu'il y en a déja trop (Stelana et Delena) mais si vous étes nombreux a demandé je le ferais!


	2. Elijah-sophie

Sophie-Elijah:

PDV d'Elijah

Sa fesait maintenant 15ans qu'on était a la Nouvel Orléans. Et beaucoups de chose avait changé dans nos vie: Carolineavait rejoint mon petit frère et ils étaient un couple passioné. La guerre entre Nik et Marcel était fini et ils dirrigeaient le peuple vampirique ensemble. Nik, Bekah et moi avions retrouvé la relations qu'on avait avant notre transformation. Hayley avait accouché d'un petit garçon nommé Heinrick Tyler Mikaelson et était malheureusement morte. Rebakah a trouvé l'amour aussi, elle est Marcel se sont remis ensemble avec l'accor de Nik et vivent le grande amour Et moi j'était aussi des plus heureux. j'était marié depuis présque dix ans avec Sophie Deveraux et je m'occupe de l'éducation de Davina qui avait maintenant 31ans et elle avait fait des etudes de medecine et travaillé a l'hopital de la Nouvel Orléans. A et aussi! La raison pour l'aquel je suis entrain d'attendre dans mon appartement en fesant les cent pas c'est qu'il y a qu'elle que semaine Sophie a trouvé la recette d'une potion qui perméttrait a un vampire d'avoir un enfant.

"chéri, je suis rentré!

-Je suis dans le salon."

Je me laisser tombé sur le canapé.

"Eli ça va?

-Je t'atendais! Alors?

-Hum!

-Tu as réusi a le faire?

-Bien sur que je suis arrivé!"

Et elle me montra une fiole avec liquide rose.

"Et si on monté dans notre chambre?" me proposat-elle

Et on monta dans la chambre elle me tendit le flacon.

"Soph' t'es sur que c'est le bon moments?

-Eli' j'ai calculé trois fois et oui! Surtout que tu m'exites enormément dans se costume. A moin que t'es pas envie?

-Avoir un enfant avec toi? Rien que l'idée d'en avoir un sa me donne envie mais en plus avec toi!

-Mais t'as déjà Davina.

-C'est différent! Bon allons si!"

J'attrapais la fiole et la bue d'un coup. Et tout d'un coup je sentie une chaleur s'insinué dans mon bas ventre, je me sentais a l'édroit dans mon pantelon. Et je sautait sur Sophie.

PDV de Sophie:

Elijah était entrain de m'embraser a vec pasion et je lui répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Ses main se faufilaire son mon débardeur et il me l'enleva. Moi pendant se temps je lui enlevé sa veste et sa cravate et commençais a lui déboutoner sa chemise. Eli passa sa bouche dans mon coup mais je le repouser sur notre lit.

"Eli oublie les préliminaire et déshabille toi"

On enleva tout les deux nos vetement, je me retrouve sous mon mari et je sens sa virilité contre mon intimide plus si intime depuis présque 12ans.

"ELI! Prend moi!

-J'adore quand tu me suplie!"

Et il me penetra avec tout la douceur qu'il avait, je n'était plus que gémisement et soupir de pur plaisir. Sa fesait un mois qu'on avait pas fait l'amour donc on était trés exite.

"Eli!

-Sophie t'es si humide et sérer que tu pourais me fair jouir!

-Bouge s'il-te-plait!

-Mais tout de suite mon amour!"

Et il commença a me donner des coups de rein.

"Plus fo...rt et pl...us rep...ide!

-T'es... sur... de... toi!" dit-il entre chaque coups

"Ouiiiiiiii!"

Ses coups de butoir se firent plus rapide et plus fort

"Oh oui c'est bon Eli! Je fais jouir!

-Vasi mon amour."

Il donna encore deux grand coup avant de se déversa en elle et elle explosa autour de lui.

"Eli t'es le meilleur mari!"

Et ils s'entedirent une porte claquais en dessous d'eux.

"Papa, Soph vous étes là?

-On arrive Dav'! J'avais oublier qu'elle devait venir avec Tim."


	3. Elijah-Jenna

Elijah était entrain de diner avec Jenna en parlant d'Histoire et d'eux ainsi que te leurs famille. Jenna lui parla de sa soeur, ses parents.

"Et vous? Votre famillle?

-Oh mes parents son décédé il y a longtemps.

-Tes frères et soeur?

-Une petite soeur et trois petit-frères et un demi-frere.. Mais nous somme plus que deux et on se voit plus du tout.

-Ses domage. Comment est-il ou elle?

-S'est mon demi-frère et il est trés rencunier et implusive.

-Et les autres?

-Je ne préfére pas parler d'eux.

-Vous avez peut-étre une petite-amie?

-Non la derniére a crèe la dispute entre moi et Nik, mon demi-frère.

-J'en suis désolé et si nous allions mangé le dessert dans le salon.

-Avec grand plaisir Jenna."

Et il partir tout les deux dans le salon aprés avoir fini le dessert Elijah passa un bras sur le dossier du canapé. Et Jenna ne pouvant plus se retenir s'avansa vers l'homme devant elle et l'embrasa. Au début il fut surpris mais au bout de quelque seconde il attrapa Jenna par la nuque pour la raprocher de lui et approfondir le baiser. Ses haletant qu'ils se séparérent.

"Jenna?

-Shhtt."

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina a l'étage vers sa chambre quand ils s'y arrivérent elijah ferma la porte a l'aide de son pied et plongea sur les levres de l a femme enface de lui. Il la souleva et elle passa ses jambe autour de sa taille, elle put sentire se qui fesait de lui homme contre son ventre. Il passa dans son cou et lui enleva son chemisier et son soutien-gorche pour aller cajolais ses seins. Elle, elle lui enleva sa chemise bleu nuit et caressa son torse quand il prit l'un de ses seins en bouche elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et le pousa a lui procurer plus de plaisir.

"Elijah!"

Il leva les yeux pour la voir ma tête poser contre la porte et la bouche ouverte. Il la reposa parterre et lui enleva son pantelon et sa petit culotte avant de se dirigée vers le lit eeux place de la chambre. Il la mit assise et veint la recouvrire de son corp. Jenna sentait la boucle de sa ceinture contre son sexe et dessida qu'il était encore trop habiller et lui enleva son pantelon et son caleçon . Et elle fut stupaifaite de la taille de son sexe il était bien plus gros quer tout les garçpon qu'elle avait connue. Il se placa a son entré et entra en elle tout dousement pour qu'elle sente bien toute sa longueur entré en elle.

"Eli...jah!

-'Oui!

-Bouge!"

Et il commença a donner de grand coup mais lent de butoir et il frappais contre son point G avec une telle présition qu'elle fini par criée son plaisir.

"Oh oui!... Là c'est bon!

-Oh Jenna! Vous étes ... si étroite!"

Aprés quelque minute il la sentie se reséré autour de son sexe et elle explosa autour de lui pendants qui lacher sa semence en elle par de grand jet.

"Elijah c'était extrodinaire. Je n'ai jamais resentit un telle plaisir!

-Heureux de le savoir."


	4. Elijah-Elena

Elijah-Elena

Elena venait d'arrivé au manoir Mikaelson et chercher tu regard son cavalier. A sa droite elle vit Caroline entrain de discutait avec Klaus et Matt entrain de flirtait avec Rebekah Mais elle ne le voyer pas.

"Elena chercher vous quelqu'un?"

Elle se retourna pour se retrouvé face a Elijah

"Oui, je cherche bien quelqu'un. Mon cavalier. Grand, cheveux noir, yeux maron, habiller tout les jour d'un costar cravate et immortel de plus de 1000ans. Vous l'auriez vu?"

Elijah rit devant la description qu'elle fenait de fair de lui.

"Exuse moi te d'avoir fait attendre mais ma mére et Madame Lockwood mon redenuent.

-Alors tu es tout pardoner.

-Merci a toi. Et tu es sublime se soir.

-Merci. Toi aussi tu es trés... classe!"

Et il partirent rejoindre les deux autre couple et furent vite rejoint par Finn et Kol.

PDV d'Elena:

Toute la soirée se passé bien Elijah était un trés bon danseur et il n'est pas aussi coincé qu'on peut le croire, il est même trés ouvert d'esprit. Vers la fin de la soirée il m'enmena dans sa bibliothéque privé et je fut stupéfaite devant tout ces livres mais je fus surtout attiré par l'étagér ou il avait entreposer les livres de Shakespeare et j'en prit un et je lut la premier page ou il y avait une déticase

"A mon grand ami Elijah pour sa patience et son soutient. William"

"T'as conue William Shakespeare?

-Oui nous etions de grand ami il me demander toujours mon avis sur ses livres."

On s'asit sur le canapé.

"Et qui d'autre a tu connue?

-Oh enormément de personne comme: Molière, la reine Elisabeth et Victoria, quelque roi de france, Einstein et bien sur Edison et Tesla.

-T'en as de la chance. J'aurais tellement aimé etre a ses époques.

-Oh je ne crois pas demande a Rebekah a ses époque les femmes ne fesait pas grand chose"

J'était tellement exiter par le savoir de cet homme que j'aimais temps et oui peu de personne savent pour les sentiments que j'ai pour Elijah mais je ne put resiter a l'embraser.

Fin de PDV

Elena et Elijah s'embraser avec la plus grande ardeur mais elijah mit fin au baiser quend il sentit le main d'Elena s'insinuer sous sa chemise.

"Elena...

-Je suis désolé! Tu ne resent pas la même chse que moi...

-Elena! Je t'aime! Mais je préféré quel'on vase sa dans ma chambre plus tôt qu'ici"

Et ils partirent dans la piece adjacente a celle ou ils s'étaient. Ils s'arrivérent dans une grande chambre qui étaut décoré trés sobrement il y avait un lit deux place en bois noir, un bureau et plusieur étager avec encore énormément de livre. Elijah se placa deriere Elena, posa ses main sur ses hanche et commença a l'embraser dans le cou. Elena avait penché sa tête en arrier pour lui facilité l'accesé.

"Elijah" gémit-elle

Il la retourna dans ses bras et pris posetion de sa bouche, Elena les vit reculer vers le lit et y tomba en embortant Elijah avec elle qui avait passer ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et desendis la fermeture éclaire de sa robe et elle, elle s'attaque a son noeud papilllion et a sa veste avant de lui enlevé sa chemise. Elena fini par échangé leurs place pour pouvoir embraser son torse parfaitement musclé, Elijah lu passa ses main dans les cheveux de son amante. Elena desendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'a arrivé a son pantalon. Elle lui eleva sont pantalon et possa sa main sur la bosse que formé son calson.

"Elena!"

Elijah passa ses main dans son dos et lui enleva son soutient-gorche pour venir embraser sa poitrine. Elena se cambra et possa ses main dans les cheveux de son amant. Au bout d'un moment Elijah la revit passer sous lui et lui possa la tête sur les oreillier. Elena lui arracha son caleson et enleva sa culotte. elle passa ses main endessous de ses épaules pour le remonté et encré ses yeux dans les siens et Elijah y vit de la tendresse, du desir et surtout de l'amour et il l'embrassa. IL ecarta ses jambes pour venir si placer et il arreta le baiser pour se redresser et Elena suivit le mouvement.

"Elijah y a un probléme?

-Je veus juste de dire que je t'aime pour se que toi tu es et pas pour ta resemplance avec Katerina ou même Tatia seulement pour toi.

-Je le sais! Tu n'es pas comme Stefan et Damon qui eux ne sont pas tombé amoureux de MOI mais du souvenir de Katherine et se n'est pas ton genre."

Aprés cette phrase Elena passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour l'obliger a se ralonger puis passa ses jambe autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prede a l'accueillir en elle et s'est se qu'il fit, il entra en elle tout doucement pour qu'elle prenne le plus de plaisir possible.

"Hum... Elijah! Bouge!

-J'adore quand tu me suplie."

Et il commença a bougé dabord tout doucement en l'embrassant dans le cou et elle, elle lui caresser le dos au bou d'un momentelle commença a aller a la rencontre de ses hancheset il accelera ses pénetration.

"Oh oui Elijah là c'est bon!

-Elena t'es si chaude et humide.

-Et ses rien que pour toi mon amour. OH PUNAISE!"

Elijah venait de touché le point sensible de sa "petite-amie" et il continua a frappé a cette endroit et aprés encore quelque coup, il la sentit se resséré autour de son sexe. Et finirent par jouir en même temps.

PDV d'Elena

Au punaise il a vraiment était trés doué et il est tellement large. Aprés tout aprés mille ans de vie c'est normale qu'il sache donner du plaisir a une femme. Il a telle regard. C'est sur je suis amoureuse de se vampire, j'espére que Klaus le laissera me transformer et etre heureuse avec lui pour l'éternité. Et il a bien dit qu'il m'aimé et que c'était pas pour ma ressanplance avec ses deux ex?

PDV d'Elijah

J'ai enfin réussi a l'avoir, la femme de mon eternité. Mais il y a toujours Niklaus qui m'enpéchera d'etre heureux. Peut-etre que Caroline poura m'aidé a le confaincre de nous laisser etre ensemble et même peut-etre de la transformer, j'ai aussi peur de la réaction de ma mére qu'elle ne me laisse pas etre avec Elena car ses une Petrova. Et elle a bien dit qu'elle m'aime et ma appelé "mon amour"?

Fin du PDV

Elijah se mit sur le coté met gardaElena dans ses bras qui posa sa tête sur son torse.

"Elena?

-Oui!

-Je veus etre sur! C'est tu serieux pour toi? Toi et moi?

-Elijah! Je me serais jamais donner a toi si se n'était pas tu sérieux et je t'aime. Elijah?

-Oui!

-Ca va?

-J'ai peur!

-Quoi?

-Klaus ne suporte pas les Petrova et je n'arriveraient jamais a choisir entre toi et lui. C'est mon petit frère, on a présque toujours étaient ensemble et même si a une époque il a détruit notre famille je n'arrive pas a ne pas l'aimé.

-Je comprens moi aussi je ne pourais jamis choisir entre toi et Jer. Et on poura toujours demandé de l'aide a Caroline."

Et aprés cela il s'embrasrent une derniére fois avant de s'endormir.


	5. Kol-Bonnie

Kol-Bonnie:

Bonnie avait accompagner Elena et Caroline au Mystic Grill ou elle devait rejoindre Elijah et Klaus leurs petit-ami depuis une semaine.

"Pourquoi je doit absolument fenir avec vous?

-Bonnie! Vaus que tu sorte et on a pas passée beaucoup de temps avec toi depuis que je sors avec Nik et Elena avec Elijah.

-Care a raison et point possitive Kol sera là!

-Arrété de vouloir me casé avec lui. On est juste ami en plus il est arrogant, egoiste et s'est un imbécile.

-Tu as oublié: sexy, cultivé, attentioné et fou amoureux de toi.

-Elena c'est faux il est pas amoureux de moi, il a surement juste envie de me metre dans son lit.

-C'est pas se qu'il a dit a Elijah et je crois bien qu'il a demandé tes conseil a Klaus et Eli."

Et elles s'arrivérent au Mystic Grill ou les trois frères était déja installé. Elena et Caroline allérent s'intallé sur les genou de leurs copain donc il ne lui restait que la place entre Elijah et Kol. Etre assis a coté du premier ne la déranger pas mais pour Kol avec les refelations de ses deux amis elle était un peu troublé par lui.

"Bonjour Bonnie!

-Bonjour Kol.

-Et si on allée fair un billard!

-Mais quel bonne idée mon coeur et 'Lijah cette fois-ci se sera moi qui gagnera.

-Rêve Nik tu y arrivera jamais."

Et les filles riérent devant la discution un peu gamine des deux frères. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, ils avaient réusi a retrouvé leurs complicité fraternel.

"Bonnie, tu sais joué?

-Bien sur Kol mais je risque te perdre vase a quatre vampire et Elena est bien plus doué que moi.

-Trés bien alors le gagnant paye la premiére tournée.

-Kol!

-Quoi, 'Lijah ?

Tu m'exaspére et t'es vraiment qu'un gamin."

Et ils allérent vers le billard aprés quel que partie Elijah et Elena parirent car ils s'avaient une résarvation dans un restaurent de la ville d'à coté qui était a deux heure de route, Klaus et Caroline partirent aussi car eux devaient diner avec la mére de Caroline, donc Bonnie se retrouva seul avec Kol qui l'attiré enormément.

"Bonnie tu veus que je te raménes?

-Heu... Oui mais j'habite qu'à dix minute d'ici.

-Cool. Allons si en marchant!"

Et ils partient vers la maison Bennett pour y arrivé dix minute plus tard, arrivé sous le porche Bonnie fit face a Kol.

"Bonne nuit Kol!

-Bonne nuit petite sorciére!" dit-il se qu fit rire la sorciére.

Kol se pencha pour lui déposé un baiser sur la joue mais au dernier moment il tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Au début Bonnie fut surprise mais répondit au baissé. Kol fini par arrété le baiser.

"Je rêve ou tu ne m'as pas collé d'anevriseme et tu as même répondue a mon baiser?

-Oh ferme là!"

Et elle repris d'asso ses lévres avant d'ouvrire la porte et l'invité a entré pour lui prouvé sa confiance, aprés etre entré et avoir fermé le vampire plaqua la jeune sorciére contre la porte d'entré.

"Hum Kol! Ma chambre!

-C'est la quel?

-A l'étage... 1er porte... a gauCHE!"

Kol avait fovilait sa main dans le pantalon et la culotte de sa future amande et il carrésait son clitorise avec son pouce et fenait de la penetre de son mageur. Il enleva sa main pour poser les deux sous ses fesse et la soulever du sol avant de l'emmené dans la chambre et de l'allonger sur le lit. Il commença a lui enlever ses chaussures et ses chausettes qu'il lanssa dans un coins de la piéce avant de lui enlevé son t-shirt pendant qu'elle déboutoner sa chemise. Quand il eu fini d'enlvé son soustien-gorche elle mit ses bras sur sa pointrine et rougit.

"Bonnie?

-...

-Bonnie regarde moi.

-Oui.

-Tu l'as déjà fait?"

Elle rougit encore plus.

"Bonnie! Tu es vierge?

-Oui!

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Ca fait une différence?

-OUI!"

Bonnie prit peur et cru qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle donc elle attrapa son t-shirt mais Kol lui attrapa le poigné.

"Bonnie je te veus toujour je suis même trés honoré d'étre le premier mais la différence c'est qu'il va valoir que je sois encore plus doux que se que j'avais prévue car je veus que tu es le moins mal possible."

Bonnie trouva sa mignon de sa part et relacha son haut pour fenir mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'amener a elle pour l'embraser et lui enlever son pantalon se qu'il fit aussi et ils enlevairent aussi leurs sous-vetement, Bonnie prit peur en voyant la taille du sexe de son amant.

"Et Bonie ça va?

-C'est juste quet'es..." dit-elle en fixant son sexe

"Enorme?" dit-il avec son regard arrogand et bonnie rougit "Et chérie ça va allée."

Et il repris d'asso ses lévres. Il passa une main entre leurs deux corp et commença a titier son entré avant de la pénétré d'un doigt.

"Kol!

-Tu aime?

-Oui!

-Alors imagine sa en mieux."

Il enleva son doigt et présenta son sexe a son entré et commença a entre en elle. Quand il arriva a se qui fesait d'elle une vierge il s'arreta et la regarda.

"Bonnie

-...

-Bonnie?

-Hum.

-Et regarde moi!" elle leva le regard ver lui. "Ca va allée!"

Elle hocha de la tête. Kol lui attrapa les main et lui mit sur c'est épaule.

"T'as le droit de griffer si sa fait trop mal."

Se qu'il la vit rire mais elle arréta de rire et agripa ses épaule car il venait de lui enlever sa virginité. Elle sentit un liqude coulé contre sa jambe et un autre sur ses doight qu'elle avait enfoncé dans la chair de ses épaule et du sang s'écoulé de la blessur. Quand il arriva au fond de son vagin il arréta de bouger et embraser ses joue ou quelque larmes avait coulé.

"Je t'aime Bonnie.

-Moi aussi Kol."

Et sous l'extation il commença a s'enlever et rendra en elle.

"Continu!"

ET il recomença.

"Encore!"

Et il ne s'arréta pas ses coup de butoir devenait plus rapide et plus fort même violent mais donner du plaisir a sa compagne. Il fesait tous pour qu'elle jouise en premier il voulait que sa premiére fois soit parfaite. Aprés quelque minute il la sentie se resserais et il donna des coupsur son point sensible se qui la vie exploser et il la suivit de peu. IL se redira et s'allongea a coté d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"ça va?

-Oui, c'était magique, Elena et Caroline mon toujour dit que la premiére fois cette horible et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme.

-Le garçon ne devait pas etre assez doué ou se fiché complétement de leurs plaisir. Se qui n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime ma sorciére.

-Moi aussi mon petit vampire. Je t'aime!"

Et il s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.


End file.
